1. Field
The described technology generally relates to a wearable display which can be worn, for example, like eyeglasses.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Recently, wearable display devices have been developed which enlarge images output from a display device by use of an optical system. These virtual images are overlaid with the user's view of the environment to provide an “augmented reality” view. Such wearable display devices also generate the images to appear as if they are being viewed on a wide screen separated from the user by a predetermined distance. Wearable display devices are placed on the user's head similar to eyeglasses and are referred to as head mounted display devices.
Since head mounted display devices are worn on the body, the ergonomic structure of the devices is important so that users do not feel discomfort. Further, since virtual video rather than actual video is viewed through the display, the influence of information that is different from reality as perceived by the user must also be considered.
Head mounted display devices can be classified based on the number of images displayed to the user. For example, a single display image can be viewed with a single eye in a monocular display and two display images can be viewed with an optical system having two channels in a binocular display. The binocular display can be used to provide images with slightly different views to realize a 3D image and can provide the same image to both eyes to realize a 2D image.
Typically, the same image is output by the two display devices of a 2D binocular head mounted display device and are input to the user's eyes through eyepieces. That is, the two display devices output the same images and two lenses forms virtual images provided to the user's eyes.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only intended to facilitate the understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not constitute the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.